butterfly kisses
by Aimzy
Summary: serena thinks darien cheats on her and runs way, what does darien say about this? sd flic
1. Default Chapter

Hi all!!! This is my first fan fic so don't be too mean!!!! Lol hope ya like it!

Serena ran through the halls of the apartment building sobbing hysterically, while a male was rushing after her calling out her name.  She finally got out of the building after and ran to the park, the only place where she could be alone. She had lost Darien by then and went through some veins and bushes to find a path then followed it until she came to a beautiful scenery, it had a fountain and a bench with beautiful roses and other flowers surrounding it. Serena finally sat down on the bench to think through what had just happened.

(flashback) 

Serena happily skipped down the corridor of Darien's apartment building, it was they're anniversary today and she had gotten him a really nice jacket coz she really hated the green one he always wore. she had gotten to his door and knocked quite a few times before opening the door herself with the key he had given her thinking he was probably sleep or just was in bed and was too lazy to get the door. She quietly sneaked into the apartment without making a sound and looked around to find him. As she did, she had gotten to his bedroom and opened it thinking to see him sound asleep, but that wasn't exactly what she saw, true, he was sleep, but with a girl next to him. Serena started to break down and cry as loud as she could on the floor whispering why me? Over and over again. Darien had woken up by the sound of her crying and wondered why she was crying? Then he realised that he wasn't the only one in the bed and looked across to see Melissa bare naked in his bed . 

"Serena this isn't what it looks like, I would never do anything like this to you, I love you, I don't know how she got there but I swear I didn't do anything with her!" he said hysterically running over to her to comfort her only to get pushed away. " Darien honey, come back to bed and let's finish what we started?" said a half a sleep Melissa. "Get out of my house now Melissa, and don't call me honey!! And we didn't start anything, I'm with Serena!!!" he shouted sternly at her and she hastily gathered her stuff and ran out of the apartment after quickly saying "call me!" and him shouting "GET OUT!!". by then Serena had gotten up "I cant believe you! I thought you loved me! I may have gone a lot of things wrong, and been a klutz, and gotten bad grades, but I thought you'd look past that!! I probably should have excepted you to do it with someone who is better then me in everyway so my dumbness didn't rub of on you!!!" she shouted at him then ran out of the door sobbing with Darien running after her but soon losing her in the park.

 _"god serenity I love you so much, god, what did I do?"_ he whispered in to the air.

(End of flashback)

Serena sobbed in the same spot until it was 7pm thinking _'I should get home before mom goes skits._'  Serena ran home and straight into her bed with her mum calling after her saying "Darien called about 100 times for you" the only response her mum got was Serena lock her door and crash into her bed quietly crying herself to sleep.  

The next day Serena awoke at 2.30am, not even looking at the time she got out of bed and went into the shower. At 2:45 she stepped out of the shower and got dressed and sat on her bed looking out the window sill. Things like _'maybe I should forgive him?' 'maybe I should get over him?' 'maybe I should run away?'_ ran through her head while she tried to think. _' maybe I should run away? I've always wanted to go to America! And I can live with my aunt until I get over Darien?' _Serena couldn't think of any other better solution so she went with it. By 4:30 am Serena had gotten all of her clothes packed so she went down stair hoping not to wake anyone up and went to her dad's wallet and took 5.000 dollars (don't ask why he just so happened to have 5.000 dollars in his wallet please!! lol) she then got paper and wrote letters to her family, friends, and Darien, then placed them on her desk clearly and called a cab to the airport. When she got there, she got her ticket and went on the plane, whispering 'Darien I love you so much it hurts' before she fell asleep. 

Darien awoke with a start, he had, had a restless day looking for Serena yesterday and now he woke up thinking he had just heard Serena say that she loved him so much that it hurt? Now he thought he was crazy!! But then he got this strange bad feeling something was wrong, he turned into tuxedo mask and jumped of his building and ran to serena's house and up to her window, he slide the window open and detransformed and looked for Serena , then his eyes fell upon her desk where three letters lay one with his name on it, he slowly picked it up and read it

Dear Darien,

Oh I hate you so much because I love you so much! How could you! I just want you to know that I still love no matter what but I cant stay here to see you with 'her', its just hurts too much !! if I stay I might kill myself, though I doubt you'd care, you have Melissa now, and I hope you two live happily together and knowing that  so will I. 

Sincerely Serena.

By the time Darien had finished he didn't notice he was crying, or that serena's mum had come into the room. "Darien, what are you doing in my daughter's room?" she asked quite confused. Then realising he was crying she rushed over to him and hugged him until he settled down and told her what had happened and she too was soon crying over her daughter.  '_Serena come back to me, I love you so much'_

Well thats the first chapter!!!

 Hope you like it! It was my first story so if ya like it you can submit a review or maybe give me some tips on it or sumfin!!!!! Bubye!!!!!


	2. a new life

Hey all!!! I hope you like this chapter, I wasn't going to do it like this but I thought of a change:

Serena reached her aunts house in the afternoon, she had been crying the whole way to her house, as soon as she got there she knocked on the door and was greeted by her aunt, Mika. An hour later Serena had told aunt Mika what happened. Aunt Mika simply replied "you'll have to go back to confront him sooner or later you know? Because he'll probably come after you and try to get you back, but you can say here for as long as you want" then she showed Serena her new room and the house. But aunt mika didn't know how right she actually was.  

Darien was having a bad day, he looked everywhere in Tokyo, hoping she didn't go far, he didn't know what to do because Serena had blocked their link so he couldn't find her.  He was getting tired so he went back home and slept, hoping Serena hadn't left in his dreams as well.  The next day he called a meeting with the girls.  "Hey Darien, so what's this meeting about? And have you seen Serena? We all haven't seen her for days!" said rei, who had come last, "Yea, umm about that well the reason I called this meeting is because………..

Serena had just enrolled in the nearest school, and decided to look around the town, noticing an ice cream and food arcade thingy, its was different to the crown arcade in Tokyo so she didn't know exactly what she was supposed to call it. She walked inside and looked at the menu "may I help you?" asked the waiter who had appeared in front of her, "oh umm ill just have a coke I think??" she said not quite knowing what it was, "ok then" he chuckled, "I'm Michael by the way, I haven't seen you here before, are you new in town?" he asked, "yes actually, I'm from Japan, my English isn't very good though, I learnt it when I was 5 but I didn't have anyone to talk to in English so if I say something wrong then please tell me, oh sorry I've been chatting away and I'm sure you need to wait on tables or something" she blushed "oh no I thought it was quite interesting, its great to get to know the new people" he said cheerfully, just then 3 guys came into munch n crunch (it's a gay name for the arcade that I just made up) and up to Serena and mike, " hey mike, who's your hot friend" said a young man with short blonde hair " oh hey guys! This is Serena, she's new from Japan, Serena this is Jay, Ned and Zoey" replied mike  "hey Serena" they all said at the same time " so Serena, you got a boyfriend" jay smirked, "no, not now, I did though, he cheated on me, but that's all in the past now so it doesn't really matter" she said sadly, " oh sorry I had to bring it up" jay said sincerely "oh its ok, now do you now any one that goes to Rodale high? Because I just transferred there and I want to be shown around, you know the crowds and stuff like that?" she said looking at them pleadingly "hey we go there too, so we can so you around!" said Zoey who had been quiet the whole time until now "great! I have a feeling this is going to be a beautiful friendship!" exclaimed Serena excitedly.

"YOU DID WHAT???!!!!!!!!??" said Lita as she creamed in his face, "hold on Lita, I'm sure Darien has a good explanation as to why he did this, don't you Darien" Amy said sternly at the end. "yea well, I was drunk, I know, I know, I shouldn't have been but Andrew had insisted I go to this party with him and so I did and I met this girl called Melissa, but when I had blown her off saying I'm with someone she said it was fine but must off put something in my drink because the next thing I know I'm in my bed being woken up by Serena's cries" he said desperately for them to believe him "ok then Darien, we believe you" said mina quietly "we do?" ask rei, "yes, we do, we all know that Darien loves Serena more then the world, and I know even more then Darien, he would kill anyone for Serena, being the princess of Venus, I can sense the love Darien has for Serena and boy…… its big!" Mina exclaimed, "ok so Darien what are you going to do then?" said an annoyed rei, "that's what I want to know………….

5 weeks later……….

Serena was at the MNC (munch n crunch arcade) with her friends Mike, Ned, Jay and Zoey, eating lunch, it had been 5 weeks since Serena left Japan, and she was happy, but there  was still a pain in her heart, missing lita, rei, Amy, mina and most of all Darien….. That word was forbidden in my heart, she would shudder at the sound of even the slightest thing that reminded her of him, she hated not seeing him, not being in his arms, not hearing his husky voice whispering in her ear of how much he loved her and couldn't live a day without her, she started to cry in the booth, the guys finally noticed her crying and hugged her and talked to her about it.  "so sere, who was the mean and horrible guy that broke your heart honey?" asked jay, "h..his name was ddarien sshields, we were supposably  destined for each other, we um….how do I put it…. Well lets just say we had history, we had loved each other before if you can understand it" she said quietly "now if you'll excused me I think I am going for a walk" then she was off…………………

Darien once again went searching four serena, "Darien" someone yelled from behind, "oh hi amy" he said hoping it would be someone else (guess who?) "I'm just trying to find Serena again, no luck though" he sighed, "hey darien, have you ever thought that she could be somewhere other then Japan? I mean I'm sure if she was in Japan you would be able to sense her just a little bit even if she blocked the link, so maybe she is in another country so that's why you cant sense her?" amy implied, "hey, I never thought of that!" darien said happily then his face changed "ohh… I don't have enough money to go anywhere right now…..damn!" he said angrily. They parted their ways and darien went home to sleep again for the third time today…………………. The pain……. Was too much for him……………….

Serena ran to a little park near the high school, she had spent a lot of time there thinking about……him.  She once again remembered the times they shared, sitting on the bench together at night….. looking at the stars, now all she could do was dream, for the only love of her life was gone……….

_was__ I not good enough?, was I so _childish and kiddy like that he couldn't stand me?? Was I sooooo clumsy and dumb that he was embarrassed to even be known by me?? Ohh mother………….. I miss you helping me with my problems, you always new what to say, I wonder what you would say if you were still alive?? _Just then a bright white light shined on serena, it slowly faded away to reveal queen selenity. Serena was shocked, she couldn't believe she was here!! "Are you real??" she managed to say, "no my dear sweet serenity, I am a spirit, and am here to help you with your problems, after all, you called for me" queen selenity spoke gently, "ohh mother" serena started " darien cheated on me!! I can't believe it! i don't want to believe it!! But I saw him with….her, and I don't know what to do?!?!" she finished, "ohhh serenity dear, always assuming things instead of thinking them through, how do you know that he cheated on you?? what if it wasn't what it seemed, nothing…. My dear… is what it seems" she said then started to disappear, "nothing……" was the last thing she said before she was gone "no mother!!.....come back, I still need you!!!" she started to cry again……………………………..but then she was distracted by a bright pink light and a little girl running into her arms and hugging her??? Serena was a little more then confused at the moment.  " umm… hi there, who are you??" she asked trying not to sound annoyed " I'm rini" she said a bit scared, "shhh its alright, I wont hurt you, but would you mind telling me rini why you are out here all alone??" she asked the little girl that looked remarkably like serena. " I don't have a family, I'm all alone" rini said as she cried in serena's shirt.  "shhhh its ok, would you like to come and stay with me for a little while then?" serena asked not thinking what she was saying "sure" rini said with a bit grin on her face. _

Well that's all for this chapter, I hope you liked it, please review me if you read this story, I don't care if you don't like it, I just want a review so I could fix it for you or something and plus it helps me with would I should and should not do for the next chapter!!! 

Chapter preview : serena and rini become really close, but an enemy from the future comes after both of them, so they have no choice but to move back to japan into the safety of the scouts, but what will darien do when he see's her??


	3. problems

Hey again! Hope u like this one!!  
  
It had been one month since serena ran away, her and rini had become good friends, and rini had started calling serena mama because she said she reminded rini of her mother?? So not to disappoint her, serena let her. Auntie mika let rini stay because she was homeless, and because she thought she was cute. Life was going ok for serena, she still missed Darien a lot, but having rini there realized some of the pain. And with having jay, Ned, zoey, and mike with her they reminded her of her friends back home, they were so much alike! Jay had the same fiery spirit as rei, Ned had the same cooking talent as lita, zoey was as smart as ami, and mike had the same bubbly soul as mina. God she had missed them so much! But she couldn't go back, not now, HE would be there, asking her back, she, not being able to say no, would accept. And they would get back together with no trust in their relationship. But isn't love built on trust? Serena didn't know what to do, but go on with her live and that's what she did...  
  
Darien...ill come back to you, when im ready  
  
Darien had been trying all day to feel their link, but no luck. He wished so hard that she was still in the same state, but there was nothing. All he had done in the past month that she was not here was grieve. He looked horrible, dirty clothes, dirty face and hair; he hadn't shaved in ages, and wasn't planning to any time soon. Maybe, he thought, maybe if I was to be in trouble, she could feel it and come back to save me?... nahh that wouldn't work, she's in another country! Ill be dead by the time she comes...  
  
His thinking was going anywhere and he new that. But then again, neither was he.  
  
Darien...ill come back to you, when im ready.  
  
Darien jumped with a start, "what the hell was that?" he shouted out loud.  
  
Did she say that?.. or was it just me..no.. it was her!!! That means all I have to do it believe...believe that shell come back to me....  
  
Serena and rini were in the park,  
  
Rini was on the swings and serena was on a bench watching her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH... SOME ONE HELP!!!" some one screamed from afar,  
  
"A nega-monster..." serena whispered, "rini!! Run! Find somewhere to hide NOW!!" she screamed and rini obeyed... For like two seconds! Then followed serena into a dark alley next to the park.  
  
Once she got there all she could see was bright lights, ribbons, and in the end. SAILOR MOON!!!!  
  
Its sailor moon! Serena is the one I've been searching for? Rini thought behind a bin. Now she can protect me from those evil men!, I have to tell her about me, but not yet, she has to fight now, ill just watch her...  
  
Meanwhile... As the nega-monster was a bout to kill the little girl,  
  
"Hold it right there!!.Hurting little girls?" she spoke, " I've had it up to here with you nega-creeps! I am sailor moon! And in the name of the moon! I will punish you!" she finished to only hear a.  
  
"Grrrrr" the big fury eight legged cat looking monster, before it ran for her.  
  
Sailor moon jumped out of the way easily and turned around and began "MOON...TIARA...ACTION!!!!!!!!" she shouted, dusting the nega-monster.  
  
"That was easy, too easy" serena said, "What's going on here?"  
  
All of a sudden a black ball of cloud appeared, forming into a white haired man.  
  
"So, you defeated zeermuph!" he said claimly "but can you defeat me!" he shouted as he sent a ball of black energy towards sailor moon.  
  
Blasting her against a tree, she grunted, "sailor moon!! NOO!" rini screamed as she ran over to her,  
  
"ahhh... There you are my little pink haired brat! I finally have you!" he said in triumph,  
  
"NOOO!! Mama! Please wake up! MAMA!" rini cried hysterically.  
  
Diamond stopped in his tracks, mama?? Does that mean? Sailor moon is queen Serenity in the past? That would explain why she isn't in the future! Ohhh sweet serenity.. this it my chance to finally get you!  
  
Diamond flew down to there rini was trying to help sailor moon up.  
  
" My apologies, your highness, I didn't know it was you!" he said sweetly, bending down to her and touching her face. Much to rini's displeasure. "ohh sweet serenity, come join me! I will love you for eternity!" he exclaimed and bent down even further to kiss her only to be spat on..  
  
Diamond wiped his face and looked at her confused.  
  
"Who ever you are, I would rather stick 90 inch nail in my body over and over again while being eating my sharks and raped by 100 dirty men then join evil!" she shouted and shoved her hand on his chest and basted him away with an energy ball.  
  
Getting up, and covering rini she said "and I wont let you hurt her either!!!" "Errrr.." he muttered getting up also, "you're trying my patience, serenity"  
  
all she did was look at him daringly. He smirked, ill get you serenity, either the easy way, or the hard way, you WILL be mine!  
  
"Deep.... Submerge" someone whispered.  
  
"What?..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was all diamond could say before he was blasted back by water..  
  
"Sailor moon!!" three familiar voices yelled as they came into the light running to their princess.  
  
"*Gasp* michiru! Setsuna! And haruka!! Your all hear! Serena exclaimed! Hugging them.  
  
"Damn... ill get you soon enough serenity, just you wait!" he said in defeat as he disappears.  
  
"Ohh thank you, you guys!" she said again, "no problem kitten, now just WHY are you here?" haruka said worried, "haha, oh well, ill explain to you as soon as I get some sleep" she said as she yarned, " come on rini, lets go home!"...  
  
"GASP" Darien woke up with a start, he had felt her transform, in another country too, So ami was right! He thought, " ohh god! I hope you bring her back to me soon!" he cried falling back to sleep........  
  
"that bastard!!" haruka yelled! "ill kill him!" she said walking to the door, "No! haruka.. Look, I know what he did to me is bad, but I still love him ok? So please don't hurt him, for me?" serena said with the puppy dog face, "ohh alright alright! Enough with the face!!" haruka said giggling.  
  
Between the giggling, the door creaked open,  
  
"mama?" rini said nervously , "yes sweety?" serena answered. "Ummm.. Ok I have to tell you this now!" rini started.  
  
"imyoudaughterfromthefutureandthisbadmanisaftermesopapsaidtocomeheresosailor mooncouldprotectmeandthenifoundoutyourmymother!!" rini took heavy breaths,  
  
"WHAT?!?" serena screamed, which made rini cry.  
  
"Ohh sorry for yelling pumpkin but that was a bit of a shock!" she said kindly trying to sooth her.  
  
"so...what's papa look like?" serena asked.  
  
Everyone sweet dropped..  
  
"ummm well I have a picture of you me and him right here!" rini said looking through her pockets.  
  
"I always bring it with me everywhere!" she said happily as she took it out of her pocket and showed it to serena.  
  
Serena looked at it, it was a beautiful picture. It had rini, which she recognized straight away. Then there was her, which she couldn't tell at first because she was so beautiful.  
  
No wonder that diamond guy was trying to get me! Im beautiful in the future!  
  
And then last she looked at the man, with balk hair, and tanned skin, and the most astonishing midnight blue eyes she had ever seen,  
  
He almost looks like....*gasp* NOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
*BAMMMMMM* ......................  
  
"is she dead??"...............  
  
Done! It might not make sense! Haha ohh well hope you review!! 


End file.
